


Сестра

by Tamriella



Series: Лестрейнджи и Малфои [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamriella/pseuds/Tamriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она - моя сестра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сестра

Маленькая Цисси похожа на куклу - золотистые локоны, круглые голубые глаза и нарядное платье. Люциус всего лишь хочет выполнить домашнее задание - нарисовать красивую игрушку, - но у них дома красивых игрушек нет, так что надо использовать что возможно, пока они в гостях у Блэков.  
Цисси сидит на стуле, как велел Люциус, но ей скучно сидеть просто так, и она начинает хныкать и проситься к маме. Люциус злится и начинает кричать - и в следующее мгновение ему за шиворот льется вода из-под краски.  
\- Это моя сестра, - сердито говорит Белла. - Только мне можно на нее орать.

Цисси тринадцать, и первый взрослый вальс она дарит ему. Люциус боялся, что не успеет пригласить, но она подождала - отказала какому-то Прюитту, отказала Эйвери и Гойлу, и Люциус кружит ее по залу, не забывая высокомерно посматривать на соперников. А потом музыка сменяется - незнакомой и вызывающей странное влечение, а Белла вытаскивает Руди на середину зала, и они танцуют возмутительно непристойное для молодых чистокровных волшебников маггловское танго. Люциус отводит Цисси за колонну, подальше от любопытных глаз - все равно они не станут танцевать это безобразие, - берет за руку, гладит ее пальцы, подносит к губам и целует.  
Когда он отходит принести ей бокал лимонада, на плечо падает тяжелая рука. Люциус оборачивается и встречает суровый взгляд Беллы.  
\- Это моя сестра. Если ты ее хоть чем-то обидишь - накрою твою мантию разиллюзионным и отправлю тебя в таком виде гулять по школе.  
\- Беллс, ты чего? Она же мне нравится.  
Люциус сбрасывает ее руку - а она каким-то образом оказывается сзади, делает подсечку - и Люциус падает на пол.  
\- Ой, извини. Рефлексы. Ну ты понял, что будет, если обидишь мою сестру.

Февраль девяносто пятого сырой, стылый и тревожный. Уютное поместье превратилось в военный штаб, по дому ходят бывшие друзья, а теперь такие чужие; Драко не сводит с дяди зачарованного взгляда и хвастается приятелям, что здоровался за руку с самим Долоховым. Люциуса пугают азкабанские призраки, пугает Долохов, пугают братья Лестрейнджи, пугает грубый и грязный Грейбек, которого в лучшие времена не подпустили бы даже к воротам, пугает умертвие, жуткая нелюдь, которой стал Лорд - или которая стала Лордом, но сильнее прочих его пугает Белла и ее безумие. Однажды увидев, как Драко слушает ее рассказы о боевых операциях первой войны и просит показать какие-нибудь приемы, он не выдерживает и просит жену, чтоб та уговорила Беллу съехать во второй штаб, в лондонскую квартиру, потому что это же безумие, а теперь в эту бездну готовится рухнуть еще и Драко, да не просто готовится, а бежит к обрыву сломя голову....  
\- Нет, - тихо, но решительно говорит Цисси. - С Драко я поговорю сама, но Беллу ты не попрекнешь. Она - моя сестра.


End file.
